oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Volcanic Mine
The Volcanic Mine is a large volcanic chamber found underneath the Fossil Island Volcano. The mine entrance is located in the north-east corner of the volcano, with Petrified Pete guarding its entrance. To enter the mine, players must have level 50 in Mining, and have earned at least 180 Kudos. In addition, players must pay Petrified Pete 30 numulites every time they wish to enter the mine. The official world for this minigame is world 23. Inventory and equipment A good equipment setup consists of a full prospector kit, while maximizing prayer bonus. Your inventory should consist of: * 1 Stamina potion * 2 Prayer potions * 12-18 pieces of food (monkfish or sharks recommended) Gameplay Once the game starts, players will have ten minutes inside. At the end of the 10 minute timer, the volcano will erupt, and anyone still in the volcano will die. The boulder The primary goal is to move a large boulder in the lava channel northward to the lava whirlpool at the end. This is accomplished by mining the boulder so that it is small enough to fit as the channel tightens downstream. Up to three boulders can spawn at the start of the mini-game depending on the number of players participating. If less than ten players are participating, one boulder will be available in the central channel. If there are more than ten players, another boulder is added at the western channel. If more than twenty are present, one more boulder is added at the eastern channel. Upon entering the lower level, lava beasts will begin to appear and attack the player. Praying Protect from Missiles will negate their attacks. To move around in the volcanic mine, players are required to harden lava by pouring water from the heat-proof vessel that is given to them at the start of the minigame. This canteen has 35 uses per game (70 if the player has unlocked the larger capacity for 10,000 points), so don't run out. Water can only be thrown while the player is facing north, east, south, and west. Additionally, the water canteen can be right clicked to open a dialogue box to throw water in a certain direction without moving your character. While mining the boulder, players must use the vessel to reach it when it becomes smaller. The lava hardened by the vessel will melt after 90 seconds, giving players limited time to stand on them. If players remain on the hardened lava when it melts, they will fall into the lava, taking massive damage. While mining the boulder, players will obtain various ore fragments as it decreases in size, with different ores requiring different Mining levels to obtain. In addition, players may obtain calcite, pyrophosphite, numulite, and unidentified fossils alongside ore fragments. Mine stability After starting the game, gas will begin flowing through the three volcanic gas chambers into the volcano, marked on the minigame overlay as A, B, and C. There are two sets of vents for each chamber, with one set each on the downstream and upstream sides of the lava channels. These must be investigated for players to see the vent status. Occasionally, earthquakes may strike the cavern, causing falling debris that damage players. This will occur less often if the mine stability is kept high. In addition, players must re-investigate the vents to see the vent status when there are five minutes remaining in the game. If the chamber is unblocked, pressure will drop over time. The pressure can be increased by taking a large rock nearby and using it on the chamber. If a chamber is blocked by a large rock, pressure will begin build up the blockage. To decrease the pressure, players must mine the blockage. The pressure of each of the three chambers needs to be kept around 40-60%. If the pressure wanders out of that range, the volcano will begin to become unstable. If the mine stability reaches 0%, the volcano will erupt, killing everyone inside instantly; no bonus experience will be awarded if this occurs. The end Should players manage to completely mine the boulder, it will flow into the lava vortex, granting players in the lower level 100 additional points. At the end of the 10 minute timer, the volcano will erupt and anyone still in the volcano will die. Thus, it is recommended to run for the exit when there is 30-40 seconds remaining. Should the player die, Petrified Pete will return all lost items to the player, at a cost of 150 numulites. Rewards Should the player leave the mine alive (without teleporting), they will gain participation points based on their performance in the minigame. Ore fragments obtained will automatically be given to Petrified Pete, granting a chunk of Mining experience and points that can be spent in Petrified Pete's Ore Shop, which depends on the performance of the team. At the end of each game, Pete grants 3.5 mining experience for each point earned. The maximum amount of points that the player can have is 65,535, so it is recommended that players spend their points before they reach the cap. Category:Volcanic Mine Category:Fossil Island Category:Old School-exclusive content